This invention relates to boat lifts, and in particular to an improved boat lift of the type adapted to be mounted in the boat well of a dock to lift a boat out of the water for storage and to lower the boat for use.
It is desirable to store a boat out of the water when it is not in use to minimize problems of corrosion, marine growth, and leakage. A variety of boat lift devices have be designed to provide a means for storing a boat out of the water, while allowing to the boat to be relaunched when needed. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,072,119, 4,018,179, 3,895,592, 3,857,248, 3,083,540, 3,177,668, 3,265,024, 3,169,644, 3,727,415, 3,603,276, 3,448,712, 3,362,172. These boats lifts are used in a harsh, corrosive environment, and they are subject to frequent breakdowns. Corrosion and weather damage often impairs or impedes the operation of these devices.